


Oh, Doctor!

by Li_La_Lou



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Gotham rogues - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gotham Rogues - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Riddler - Freeform, Scarecrow - Freeform, Scriddler, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_La_Lou/pseuds/Li_La_Lou
Summary: Edward is not too fond of the idea that Jonathan tends to spent all day in his office instead of being with him. Perhabs, he does have an idea what he could do to get his partner's attention.





	

Jon had not paid too much attention on how long he had been sitting at his desk. He had grown used to his office, he could without too much effort spend entire days in here.

However, Edward didn't seem to approve the idea of his partner sitting in this little, stuffy room, not moving an inch, for hours and hours. When Jonathan had told him in the morning that he was going to work on his latest plan today, the redhead has been prepared for not seeing him again until at least noon. Certainly he was able to entertain himself for half a day. He had his own business to take care of after all, he had his own plans to work the details out of.

But even with all the imagination Edward had, he couldn't possibly find a reason why he should attend a relationship if he still ended up sitting in his armchair, reading all day.

It didn't matter with how much enragement Edward stared at the clock hanging on the wall. Nine o'clock was certainly  _ not _ noon and definitively beyond anything he would tolerate.

 

He was leaning in the door, lazily knocking against the wooden frame and stared at his partner. Rather at the back of his partner's head, since Jonathan didn't even bother to turn around.

Edward cleared his throat, the lack of attention he got from the other male didn't add to his already bad moon in any way.

 

“Riddle me this, Jonathan. Until I am measured, I am not known. Yet how you miss me, When I have flown. What am I?”, Edward asked, doing his best to not let his anger consume his voice.

Finally Jon turned around in his seat, pushing his glasses up to rub his eyes. “Time.”

“Yes, which you obviously haven't looked at for quite a while!”, Edward snapped, putting his hand on his hip. “Shouldn't you of all people know how destructive it can be to a mind, being left alone for all too long? People come up with the most curious ideas.”

“The time span you're thinking of are days and week rather than a few hours, my dear.”, Jonathan remarked, turning back to his desk.

Edward crossed his arms in a huff, annoyedly tapping his upper arm with his fingers. “Do not anger me, Jon. Please, for your own sake, don't make this mistake.” His voice was lower than usual and threateningly calm. Still, it did not have the effect he had wished for.

 

“Edward, I am as good as finished with my task. Prove yourself a little more patient. The more you keep on interrupting me, the longer I will take.”, Jon sighed, placing his glasses on the back of his nose again.

“I have proved more than patient, Jonathan.”, Edward hissed, rapidly tapping the tip of his foot on the floor, but any further reaction held off.

With a frustrated groan Edward turned on his heels and marched out of the room with his nose up high.

Jon would see what he got from this.

 

Furiously walking up and down in the living room, Edward thought of various ways to pay Jonathan back his rude behavior but nothing seemed befitting. They were either too cruel or not much more than childish pranks. Edward had no use for either of it.

He wanted to receive the attention he deserved, that was all, and if Jon was this unwilling to voluntarily give it to him, Edward had nothing left but to force him.

 

Jonathan groaned at the sound of the door swinging open, knowing that Edward disturbing his peace wouldn't bring anything but trouble.

But instead of walking over to the table and violently throwing the blueprints on the floor, like Jon had expected his partner to, Ed threw himself on the large leather sofa that had it's place in Jon's office more out of aesthetic reasons than for actual usage.

 

Jon rose an eyebrow and slightly turned towards the theatrically sighing man, observing his actions from the corner of his eye.

Ed, for his matter, has gotten comfortable, lying on his back, his fingers crossed over his chest. He sighed again and over-dramatically rolled his eyes before he let them fall shut.

 

“Oh Doctor Crane, thank you so much for making time for me. I didn't know what I would have done if you would have turned me down as well!”, he whined, in a manner people would use while talking to their psychologist. Like the diva he was, Ed placed the back of his hand on his forehead with a sweeping gesture.

Slowly he opened one eye, checking on what Jonathan was doing and was more than displeased about finding his partner leaning over his blueprints again.

 

He fought to keep back a livid growl and closed his eye again, going back to his role as dying swan. Or rather as a desperate patient.

“Doctor, I am clueless of what I might have done wrong but my partner... He constantly seems so distracted. I barely see him these days and when I do his mind seems to be absent anyway.”

He peeked over to Jonathan once again. He could tell by his partner's body language that he was listening though fighting not to show it. A tiny smirk crept onto the red-haired's face. Drawing Jon's attention onto him was only a stage win. To win the game he would have to make Jon realize that it was not on him to decide if he had time for Ed or not.

 

“It is not like I wasn't aware of the fact that he is a workaholic when we first started seeing each other, but what can I say?”, he went on, facing the ceiling again, “I couldn't resist the beautiful eyes of his. Doctor, maybe it is my fault, thinking he would change. Maybe I have been to boring for him, but really-”, he gesticulate down his body, “-who on earth would ever grow tired of  _ this _ ?”

 

Now, finally, Jon turned around to face the well positioned figure on his sofa.

“Perhaps, Mr. Nygma-”, he gave a mild smile as he took off his glasses in order to clean them, “- maybe you're just requesting too much.”

Jonathan slightly grinned to himself as he watched Ed flinch and turn to him with a quick move. Two could play this game.

 

“Oh Doctor, I believe not. The only thing I am asking for is my partner preferring my company over his work. This is most certainly not an impossible thing to do!”, Edward argued, pushing himself up and leaning on his forearms.

“As much as you might dislike the fact but-”, Jonathan went on, “- you probably have to accept that there are other things that need to be taken care of. Obviously this does not mean that you are of any less interest for your partner. But sometimes there are in fact tasks that have priority.”

 

With an offended gasp, Edward sat up straight and looked daggers at his  _ Doctor _ .

“You cannot be possibly serious about his, Professor Crane.”, he snapped, half angry half unbelieving. “As the love of his life, shouldn’t I be the greatest priority he knows?!”

 

Edward's heart had speed up without him even noticing and his chest was rising and falling a little too fast as Jonathan got up and slowly walked over to his enraged partner.

He leaned over the shorter male, who glanced up at him with fire in his eyes, placing one hand on the back of the sofa while the other one slid under Edward's chin.

“Oh, Mr. Nygma, I am afraid you've got the wrong idea.”, he hummed, the smile on his face looked like it has been on the way to honest tenderness but had been caught by the arrogance's dark web.

“How so?”, Edward asked, calmer than before but still ages away from cheerful.

“How can the man who gets to be with you not spend as much time as he is possibly able to on working? How could he not try to be as successful as he can, to give you anything you deserve? There is no way in the world the man who loves you would let you get stuck with a abortive fool.”

 

Edward's rage was gone with the wind. He had always known that Jonathan had quite a way with words and usually he would easily see through those beautifully constructed half-truths but right now he had no further intention in pointing out how Jon had just the effect on him he had wished for.

Of course Edward knew that Jonathan's work wasn't for the solely purpose of pleasing him in whatever way but the idea was flattering and Jon's sweet-talking was exactly what he had wanted all day.

 

He bit down on his lip and stared into Jonathan's eyes before he reached for his partner's tie, which was loosely hanging around his neck, to pull him down into a kiss.

A small gasp escaped Jonathan's mouth and he held on tighter to the sofa so he wouldn't fall over. Edward for his part, grinned against his partner's lips and teasingly let his tongue flicker over them.

 

As fast as he had dragged Jon into the gentle touch as slowly he brought himself to letting go. His hand fell off the taller man's tie but made it's way to his chest while his lips traveled over Jon's chin and down his neck.

“You never fail to talk away my anger, Darling.”, he whispered, his warm breath touching his lover's skin, before he gently nibbled on his ear.

 

Suddenly, abruptly, Ed got up, somehow spun around Jonathan and casually walked over to the door. “You're right, your work in important..! However,  _ I _ will go to the bedroom now. Join me or finish your plan, it's up to you, my dear.”, he hummed sweetly before leaving Jon's office.

For a second the left behind man looked at his desk, frowned at his unfinished task and sighed defeatedly as he realized it would remain unfinished for today.

Shortly after he followed Edward to their bedroom.


End file.
